No Choice Keine Wahl
by XIProngsIX
Summary: Unerwartet trifft Harry Malfoy nach einiger Zeit wieder. Sie könnten sich beide für einen neuen Anfang entscheiden. Ohne Verpflichtungen, Etiketten und Vorurteilen. Aber wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, hat er da eine Wahl?
1. Wiedersehen

Titel: No Choice – Keine Wahl

Version: Dezember 2007

Autor: XIProngsIX

E-Mail:

(ab) Band: zeitlich irrelevant

Kategorie: Romance, Story

Kapitel: 1/?

Ratings: PG

Pairing: Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Inhalt:** Unerwartet trifft Harry Malfoy nach einiger Zeit wieder. Es könnte ein neuer Anfang sein. Ohne Verpflichtungen, Etiketten und Vorurteilen. Aber wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, hat er da eine Wahl?

Sonstiges: /

**WARNUNG:** OOT – SLASH FANFICTION

Disclaimer: Figuren gehören J.K.R., Schauplätze und Idee mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Wiedersehen

Die Tür klingelte, als Harry in das kleine Café eintrat. Es strahlte eine behagliche Wärme aus und gedämpfte Gesprächsfetzen waren zu hören. Obwohl nicht viel los war, steuerte Harry die Ecke an. Er lies sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand an einem rundem Tisch nieder. Hinter ihm befand sich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Staff Only1 und er konnte das gesamte Café überblicken. Er zog Handschuhe, Jacke und Schal aus und hängte sie auf den Stuhl neben sich. Die Einkäufe stellte er einfach unter dem Tisch. Schon steuerte die Kellnerin auf ihn zu.

„Sie wünschen, Sir?", fragte sie ihn freundlich. Ihre schwarzen, lockigen Haare lagen offen auf ihren Schultern und sie trug eine Schürze mit der Aufschrift 'D.M.'s Café'^1 in geschwungenen Lettern, wie das Werbeschild vor der Tür. Darunter lugten eine ganz normale Jeans und ein Pulli hervor.

„Nur einen Kaffee, bitte", antwortete Harry ebenso freundlich zurück.

„Kommt sofort."

Während er auf seinen Kaffee wartete, dachte Harry nach. Ron und Hermine waren über die Feiertage im Urlaub, weshalb er Weihnachten und Silvester allein verbringen würde. Nicht, dass ihn das störte, aber... Er wünschte sich, er wäre nicht so allein.

Der junge Mann, dessen Haare aussahen, als gäbe es für sie keine Schwerkraft, mit der Brille und der markanten Narbe, die wie ein Blitz aussah, schien ein bisschen verloren zu wirken. Nicht unglücklich, aber alleine. Grace fand ihn sympathisch.

Die Kaffeemaschine gluckerte leer und sie stellte die Tasse aufs Tablett. Anschließend legte sie noch einen Keks dazu und brachte ihn dem jungen Mann.

„Hier, bitte schön", sagte sie wieder mit ihrem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Danke. Wie viel macht das?", fragte Harry und suchte nach seinem Geldbeutel.

„Für dich nichts. Das geht aufs Haus."

Harry erstarrte.

Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich.

Aber, diese Stimme. Er würde sie unter allen anderen sofort wiedererkennen.

Langsam drehte er sich um. Und die Erkenntnis, dass es doch so war, traf ihn mit voller Wucht.

„Oh, guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie heute hier sind", ertönte die Stimme der freundlichen Kellnerin.

Harry hörte sie nur durch einen Schleier. Und was Malfoy darauf antwortete, bekam er überhaupt nicht mehr mit. Er sah, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, aber er hörte nichts. Zu sehr war er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, um zu merken, dass er Malfoy anstarrte.

Wie konnte das sein? Warum hatte gerade Malfoy ein Muggel Café? Warum lies er Harry kostenlos etwas trinken? Warum war Malfoy freundlich? War das wirklich Malfoy? Und warum sah er ihn erst jetzt? Nach so langer Zeit?

Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie man an seinen Schultern rüttelte. Und Malfoys Gesicht war auf einmal ganz Nah.

„Potter! Hey, Potter!"

Er schreckte auf. Malfoy hatte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern gelegt und versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Harry sah kurz um sich und bemerkte, dass die Kellnerin schon gegangen war. Wie lange er wohl Malfoy so angestarrt hatte? Sie musste ja sonstwas denken. Harry seufzte innerlich.

Malfoy bemerkte, dass Harry wieder zu sich gekommen war und nahm seine Hände herunter. Er setzte sein süffisantes Grinsen auf.

„Sag bloß, Potter, dich hat meine bloße Anwesenheoit umgehauen? Nun, wundern würde mich es nicht."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Da war er wieder. Der Malfoy, den er kannte.

„Träum' weiter", schnaufte er.

Ohne zu fragen, setzte sich Malfoy auf den noch freien Stuhl.

„Hey, was soll-"

„Ich bin der Geschäftsführer. Ich habe dir etwas spendiert. Wo bleibt deine Dankbarkeit?"

Harry erwiderte nichts darauf. Die Frage, warum Malfoy ins Nichts verschwand, quälte ihn wieder.

Es passierte, nachdem sie den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatten.

Malfoys Rolle war unabkömmlich. Schließlich war er es, der Harry zu Voldemort schleuste. Schon während der Phase, die auf den Endkrieg zusteuerte, bemerkte Harry, wie sich Malfoy veränderte. Und auch er hatte sich verändert. Irgendwann wurde eine Art Waffenstillstand daraus. Sie hassten sich nicht mehr und bekriegten sich nicht mehr bis aufs Blut, sobald sie konnten. Aber Freunde waren sie auch nicht. Sie lebten einfach in der falschen Zeit und stritten sich immer noch zu häufig, als das eine richtige Beziehung funktioniert hätte. Und so kam es, dass sie nach dem Fall Voldemorts erneut Streit hatten. Danach verschwand Malfoy.

Harry hatte sich nie für Malfoys Einsatz bedanken können. Zusätzlich hatte er auch immer wieder versucht, den anderen zu erklären, dass er das nur Malfoy zu verdanken hatte. Und er hatte sich auch nicht entschuldigen können. Denn in seiner Wut hatte er Dinge gesagt, die er danach bereut hatte und heute immer noch bereut.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich Severus immer gefühlt hat..." Malfoy grinste.

Harry fühlte, wie sein Gesicht wärmer wurde. Musste er ausgerechnet die alten Sachen rauskramen?

Aber der Name verstärkte in ihm die Neugier und den Wunsch, zu fragen weshalb er wegging. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er jetzt mit so einer Frage wahrscheinlich sämtliche Hoffnungen auf einen entspannten Neuanfang zunichte machen würde. Andererseits, was ist an der Frage schon großartig dran? Malfoy kann schließlich immer noch sagen, dass er nicht antworten will.

„Warum bist du verschwunden?"

In dem Moment, in dem er die Worte aussprach, merkte er, wie falsch er lag und wusste, dass er nichts schlimmeres hätte sagen können. Es stand Malfoy nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Grinsen gefror für einen kurzen Moment und verschwand dann.

Malfoy trug die Maske, die Harry sieben Jahre lang gesehen hatte.

Emotionslos, eiskalt und hochexplosiv.

„Raus hier."

_________________________________________________

1'Staff Only' = Zutritt nur für Personal


	2. Geborgene Gasse

Titel: No Choice – Keine Wahl

Version: 18.01.2009

Autor: XIProngsIX

E-Mail:

(ab) Band: zeitlich irrelevant

Kategorie: Romance, Story

Kapitel: 2/?

Ratings: PG

Pairing: Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Inhalt:** Unerwartet trifft Harry Malfoy nach einiger Zeit wieder. Sie könnten sich beide für einen neuen Anfang entscheiden. Ohne Verpflichtungen, Etiketten und Vorurteilen. Aber wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, hat er da eine Wahl?

Sonstiges: /

**WARNUNG:** OOT – SLASH FANFICTION

Disclaimer: Figuren gehören J.K.R., Schauplätze und Idee mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Geborgene Gasse

„_Raus hier."_

Mit diesen Worten hatte Malfoy ihn einfach sitzen gelassen. Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus, der sich zu einer kleinen Wolke formte.

…

_Er blieb für einen Moment sitzen und stand auf. Ein lautes Krachen der Tür hinter ihm verriet, dass Malfoy geladen in sein Büro ging. _

_Im Café blickten ihn alle Leute an. Er spürte die neugierigen und sensationsgeilen Blicke, die ihn förmlich zu verschlingen drohten. Ein nervöser Blick seinerseits ging durch die Runde. Und wirklich, die Leute starrten ihn nur so an. Einige neugierig, andere empört über die Ruhestörung. Die nette Kellnerin von vorhin stand verloren in mitten all der Gäste, hielt das Tablett in der Hand und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Dann wand sie sich um und versuchte die Gäste abzulenken, indem sie Tische abräumte und nach Bestellungen fragte._

_Harry indes stand auf, schnappte sich seine Jacke und klatschte zu viel Geld auf den Tisch. Er hörte nebenbei, wie die Kellnerin sich um einen Gast kümmerte._

„_Möchten Sie noch etwas trinken, Sir?", fragte die Kellnerin einen älteren Mann mit ihrem freundlichen Lächeln. _

„_... Äh, wie bitte? Was haben Sie gerade gesagt?" Zerstreut konnte er endlich den Blick abwenden und sah die Kellnerin an._

_Dann aber lief der Schwarzhaarige an seinem Tisch vorbei und schon klebte sein Blick wieder an ihm. _

_Der Schwarzhaarige eilte zur Tür und riss sie auf. Sie klingelte wieder. Genauso unschuldig, wie vorhin, als er hereingetreten war. Als wüsste sie nicht, was passiert ist. Immer noch spürte er die Blicke der anderen Gäste auf sich. _

_Er war gerade dabei, im vollen Zuge durch die Tür zu schreiten, als ihn ruckartig etwas zurückhielt. _

„_Wa-"_

_Er blickte an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass sich seine Jacke in aller Hektik in der Türklinke verhakt hatte._

„_Verdammt!" Immer nervöser fummelte er an seiner Jacke herum, bis sie nach einer unendlichen Zeit endlich abging. Die Blicke auf ihm wurden auch immer unerträglicher._

_Endlich befreit trat er aus dem Café in die winterliche Kälte. Harry ging schnellen Schrittes die Straße entlang, zwischen den Menschen vorbei und sobald er die erste abgelegene Gasse zwischen den Häusern und Geschäften entdeckt hatte, bog er ein. Etwas außer Atem lehnte er sich an die Hauswand. Er schloss die Augen und atmete erst mal tief durch._

…

Malfoy hatte ihm ganz klar seine Meinung gesagt. Sein Kopf war wie vernebelt gewesen. Gehört hatte er, was Malfoy gesagt hatte, aber es war nicht bei ihm angekommen. Und dann hat er nur noch diese erdrückende Schwere gespürt, die von Malfoy hervorgerufen war. Dass die ganzen Gäste ihn die ganzen Zeit über schamlos angestarrt hatten, hatte ihn nervös und nervöser gemacht. Es war, als erwarteten sämtliche Leute, dass er etwas tun sollte, was er nicht tun konnte. Schließlich musste er nur noch raus. Raus aus dem Café mit diesen Leuten und raus aus dieser erdrückenden Atmosphäre.

Er fragte sich, ob er es rückgängig machen würde, wenn er könnte. Aber etwas in ihm wollte es nun mal wissen. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, wo Malfoy war. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass er nicht wieder plötzlich verschwand. Trotzdem, das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen und es tat ihm Leid, dass ihr Treffen so enden musste.

Harry öffnete wieder die Augen und sah den Himmel. Graue, schwere Wolken bedeckten ihn vollkommen. Große und kleine ließen keine Sicht auf die Sonne zu. Es würde wohl bald wieder anfangen zu schneien. Da merkte er auch, wie kalt es eigentlich war. Bisher hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, doch jetzt fröstelte es ihn. Er zog seine Jacke an und trat aus der dunklen Gasse hervor.

Irgendwo hatte er doch in der Nähe geparkt. Als er nämlich am frühen Nachmittag ausgestiegen war, hatte er das Café gesehen und dachte, er könne auf dem Rückweg dort vorbeischauen. Jetzt wollte er nur noch nach Hause.

Er sah kurz die Straße rauf und runter. Sah die Geschäfte, Häuser, Autos und Menschen. Sie wirkten, als wären sie in einer anderen Welt. Wieso musste das Leben nur so kompliziert sein?

…

Was Harry nicht bemerkte, war eine Gestalt, die ihn aus einem Fenster beobachtete. Sie sah, wie er aus dem Café stürmte, in die Gasse ging und dort eine Weile blieb. Innerlich aufgewühlt beobachtete sie, wie der Schwarzhaarige wieder aus der Gasse kam und nach einem Orientierungsblick zu einem Auto auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite lief und einstieg.

_Verflucht._

Sie schnappte sich die Schutzkleidung und zog sie an, während sie die Treppe hinunterhetzte. An der Hintertür merkte sie, dass sie in aller Eile fast Schlüssel und Helm vergessen hätte. _Shit! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! _Jetzt, wo jede Sekunde zählte und der Typ von vorhin schon längst über alle Berge sein könnte.

Im Hinterhof schnappte sie sich ihr Motorrad und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen auf die Straße. Aber wenigstens hatte sie Glück. Das Auto stand am Ende einer Schlange und der Motorradfahrer reihte sich in die Schlange ein. Die Ampel sprang um und sie konnten weiterfahren. Das Auto bog rechts ab und das Motorrad hinterher.

…

Harry bemerkte den Motorradfahrer gleich. Am Anfang dachte er sich nichts dabei, aber als er aus der Stadt gefahren ist und der Motorradfahrer immer noch hinter ihm klebte, wurde er langsam nervös. Er wurde doch nicht etwas verfolgt, oder?

So langsam neigte sich auch der Nachmittag dem Abend zu und es wurde dunkel. Dort vorne begann die Landstraße und es gab keine Straßenlaternen. Der Motorradfahrer aber war immer noch hinter ihm. Harrys Hände krampften sich ums Lenkrad. Wieso fürchtete er sich überhaupt? Immerhin saß er im Auto und sein womöglicher Verfolger saß auf einem Motorrad. Da kann ihm doch gar nichts passieren.

Die Landstraße begann und für Harry der apltraum wahrgewordene Horror.

In einer Tour blinkte der Motorradfahrer hinter ihm auf und blendete ihn damit. Normalerweise würde Harry davon ausgehen, dass der Motorradfahrer ihn nur überholen wollen würde, aber deswegen folgt man doch keinem Autor minutenlang. Außerdem sah das Motorrad klasse aus. Kein Zweifel, dass er ihn locker überholen könnte, wenn er wollte. Schließlich verstellte er den Rückspiegel. Und das keinen Moment zu früh. Plötzlich lief ein Wildschwein über die Straße.

„Mist!", rief Harry aus.

Er riss das Lenkrad um und trat auf die Bremse. Quietschend kam sein Auto quer über der Straße stehen. Abbekommen hatte er zum Glück nichts. Dem Motorradfahrer ist auch nichts passiert. Denn dieser kam gerade mit erhobener Waffe auf seinen Wagen zugesteuert.

„_Oh, Scheiße."_


	3. Motorradkluft

Titel: No Choice – Keine Wahl

Version: Dezember 2007

Autor: XIProngsIX

E-Mail:

(ab) Band: zeitlich irrelevant

Kategorie: Romance, Story

Kapitel: 3/?

Ratings: PG

Pairing: Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Inhalt:** Unerwartet trifft Harry Malfoy nach einiger Zeit wieder. Sie könnten sich beide für einen neuen Anfang entscheiden. Ohne Verpflichtungen, Etiketten und Vorurteilen. Aber wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, hat er da eine Wahl?

Sonstiges: Es tut mir Leid, dass ich in den letzten Wochen nicht aktualisiert habe. Aber ich war u. a. Krank und hatte auch noch andere Dinge zu erledigen. Ich versuche, dass so bald wie möglich aufzuholen.

**WARNUNG:** OOT – SLASH FANFICTION

Disclaimer: Figuren gehören J.K.R., Schauplätze und Idee mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Motorradkluft

„_Oh, Scheiße."_

Harry sah den Motorradfahrer immer näher auf sich zu kommen. Angespannt umklammerte er das Lenkrad wie ein Ertrinkender ein Stück Holz.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!"

Der Motorradfahrer blieb in der Nähe seines Autos stehen und hielt die Waffe immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Harry wurde immer nervöser. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Am ganzen Körper brach ihm der Schweiß aus.

Was wollte der Typ bloß von ihm? Ihn ausrauben? Er hatte kein Geld dabei. Ihn umbringen? Er kannte ihn nicht. Na ja, das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Eine Menge Leute würden ihn gerne tot sehen, die er noch nie gesehen hat. Wollte er sein Auto? Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er sich nicht ein Besseres leisten könnte. Vielleicht ein Irrer?

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas auf. Der Typ kam nicht mehr näher. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wenn er ihn bedrohte, wieso blieb er dann in einiger Entfernung stehen? Jetzt winkte der Typ mit der Waffe. Heißt das, er soll aussteigen? Dann war er ihm erst recht schutzlos ausgeliefert. Harry rührte sich nicht. Der Typ kam einen Schritt näher und winkte ihn ungeduldig aus dem Wagen. Was soll er nur machen?

Langsam ließ Harry das Steuer los und langte nach dem Türgriff. Der Typ nickte mit dem Kopf. Etwas mutiger öffnete er die Tür, stieg aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Perplex betrachtete Harry den Motorradfahrer, der ihn eindeutig mit der Hand vom Auto weg winkte.

„Was... Was willst du?", fragte Harry und hörte erstaunt, wie aufsässig er klang.

Der kalte Wind wehte ihm ins Gesicht und er glaubte, ein Seufzen gehört zu haben. Seit wann seufzt denn ein Verbrecher? Unerwartet ging der Motorradfahrer mit weit ausholenden Schritten auf ihn zu. Harry wich zum Auto zurück. Doch bevor er etwas tun konnte, hatte der Typ ihn auch schon am Arm gepackt.

„Hey! Was soll-"

Mit Schwung wurde er halb beiseite, halb hinter den Typen in Lederkluft gezerrt und Harry drohte, hinzufallen. Der Typ hingegen schien sich dafür aber nicht im geringsten zu interessieren, sondern wandt sich wieder dem Wagen zu.

„Und jetzt zu dir."

Wie bitte?

Hatte der Typ gerade wirklich mit seinem Auto geredet oder wollte er Harry bloß zum Narren halten? Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Und wieso hatte er ihn weggezogen?

„Los! Aussteigen!", fuhr der Motorradfahrer weiter sein Auto an.

_Das ist doch..._

Dem Motorradfahrer wurde es zu bunt und er riss die Hintertür auf.

„Wenn du nicht sofort aussteigst, wird das jetzt sehr hässlich werden", knurrte er.

Harry schluckte.

Und endlich regte sich etwas. Auf seinem Rücksitz kroch ein Mann hervor und richtete sich vor seinem Auto auf. Er hatte dunkle, ungepflegte Haare. An einzelnen Stellen schienen sie auszufallen. Als hätten Mäuse dran genagt. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und schien zu dünn für diese Jahreszeit zu sein. Dann sah Harry sein Gesicht. Es war fleckig und eingefallen. Eine Narbe verlief quer über der rechten Wange. Buschige Augenbrauen umrandeten kalte, hasserfüllte Augen. Sein ganzes Gesicht wirkte düster und machte einen erschreckenden Eindruck.

Der Mann sah erst den Motorradfahrer an, dann Harry und wieder zurück. Ein hämisches und boshaftes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er hatte eine Zahnlücke. Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

„Habt ihr mich entdeckt", sagte das Fleckengesicht und beim Klang seiner Stimme fühlte sich Harry noch unwohler. Sie war rau, er krächzte fast. Und sie klang bedrohlich. Allerdings nicht minder bedrohlich wie die Stimme des Motorradfahrers, als er seine nächsten Worte sagte.

„Messer weg. Sofort!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass der Alte ein Messer in der Hand hielt. Es glänzte im Licht der Scheinwerfer und Harry zog zischend die Luft ein. Es war lang. 20 Zentimeter vielleicht. 30. Und es war alt. Rostspuren überzogen die Klinge. Beim Gedanken, wie dieser ihn mit dem Messer bedroht hätte oder noch schlimmer, ihn verletzt hätte, fasste sich Harry unwillkürlich an die Kehle.

„Ha ha ha!", lachte der Mann rau und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Es hörte sich krankhaft an.

Dann blickte der Mann Harry an und unwohl ging er einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja ja, Bürschen. Das wäre ekelhaft gewesen, wenn ich dich damit aufgeschlitzt hätte." Seine Augen funkelten und ein dunkler Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. „Warst erst ewig lang weg und lässt mich im kalten Auto warten. Und dann taucht auch noch dieser Lackaffe hier auf und vermasselt mir die Tour. Blinkt ständig auf. Oder hätt' ich's doch wagen sollen und uns damit gegen einen Baum fahren lassen? Schlimm genug, dass du das Schwein nicht gesehen hast. Bringst einen alten Mann in Lebensgefahr. Unverantwortlicher!."

Er spukte dem Motorradfahrer vor die Füße und wischte sich den Mund mit dem schmutzigen Ärmel ab. Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Hey! Bist du taub? Messer weg hab ich gesagt." Der Motorradfahrer ließ die Waffe ein bisschen zappeln und trat näher auf den Lumpenmann zu.

„Ja ja, schon gut. Ich leg's ja schon weg", erklang die Stimme des Alten. Und tatsächlich, er warf das Messer von sich weg.

„Umdrehen. Hände auf das Dach." Der Alte gehorchte sogar, ohne zu meckern.

Der Motorradfahrer war gerade im Begriff, das Messer aufzuheben, als sich der Alte plötzlich wieder umdrehte. Er bemerkte es zu spät. Mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht trat der Alte nach ihm.

„Vorsicht!", rief Harry.

Der Alter traf genau den Schritt seines Retters.

„Autsch." Mitleidvoll verzog Harry das Gesicht.

„Tehehehe, das kommt davon, wenn man nicht aufpasst." Der Alte grinste wieder und Strähnen seines Haares fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als er den Motorradfahrer von oben herab anblickte. Dann schlug er ihm in den Nacken und der Motorradfahrer brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Hey, alles okay?", rief Harry, aber da drehte sich der Alte um und lief um das Auto. _Er will das Messer holen._ Harry spurtete los. Der Alte rannte auf das Messer zu und Harry wollte ihn schon an der Schulter packen, als dieser sich umdrehte und plötzlich ein zweites Messer in den Händen hielt. Abrupt hielt Harry an.

„Komm mir nicht zu Nahe, Bürschen. Sonst stech' ich dich ab."

Der Alte fuchtelte mit dem Messer und Harry wich angespannt zurück.

„Ja, da haste Schiss, was?" Der Alte grinste noch mal und entblößte seine gelben Zähne mit der Lücke. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte in den Wald. Begleitet von seinem irren Lachen. Harry sah ihm nach und war froh, dass der Verrückte endlich weg war.

Von der anderen Seite des Autos kamen ihm Geräusche entgegen. _Oh, verdammt!_ Den hatte er ganz vergessen. Harry lief zurück und sah, wie sich der Motorradfahrer aufgesetzt hatte. Die Schusswaffe lag achtlos neben ihm.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Harry. Immerhin war so ein Tritt und Schlag ziemlich schmerzvoll.

Der Motorradfahrer antwortete ihm nicht, sondern zog lediglich seinen Helm aus. Zum Vorschein kamen silberne, blonde Haare, die sein Besitzer kurz zurecht schüttelte. Von unten herauf sah er Harry ärgerlich an.

„_Potter, du Idiot."_


	4. Idiotenleben

Titel: No Choice – Keine Wahl

Version: Dezember 2007

Autor: XIProngsIX

E-Mail:

(ab) Band: zeitlich irrelevant

Kategorie: Romance, Story

Kapitel: 3/?

Ratings: PG

Pairing: Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Inhalt:** Unerwartet trifft Harry Malfoy nach einiger Zeit wieder. Sie könnten sich beide für einen neuen Anfang entscheiden. Ohne Verpflichtungen, Etiketten und Vorurteilen. Aber wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, hat er da eine Wahl?

Sonstiges: /

**WARNUNG:** OOT – SLASH FANFICTION

Disclaimer: Figuren gehören J.K.R., Schauplätze und Idee mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Idiotenleben

„_Potter, du Idiot."_

Malfoy lies Harry erst gar eine Zeit, zu antworten, sondern stand einfach auf. Zu schnell, denn plötzlich schwankte er gefährlich. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich den Kopf, mit der anderen suchte er nach Halt.

„Malfoy", sagte Harry und kam näher.

„Bleib wo du bist", stöhnte Malfoy und suchte weiter. Schließlich gelang es ihm, das Auto zu erfassen. Seine Hand schloss sich um den Rahmen der Tür und er seufzte glücklich. Harry beobachtete das Ganze kritisch. Malfoy lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf seine Stütze und natürlich gab die Tür nach. Erschrocken lies er sielos und fiel der Länge nach hin. Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Knall zu. Harry rührte sich nicht. Als sich aber auch Malfoy nicht bewegte, ging er zu ihm und rüttelte ihn. Nichts.

„Schon wieder ohnmächtig", seufzte Harry. „Wer ist hier jetzt der Idiot?"

Harry überlegte, was er machen sollte. Er wusste nicht, wo Malfoy wohnte oder ob seine Wohnung oberhalb des Cafés war. Theoretisch konnte er ihn mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen und warten, bis er wieder aufwachte. Oder er wartete einfach hier.

Als Malfoy sich nach einer Weile immer noch nicht rührte und Harry sich mittlerweile in der Kälte die Beine in den Bauch gestanden hatte, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er packte Malfoy am Schlafittchen und hievte ihn auf seine Rückbank. Dann schnappte er sich den Helm und legte ihn unter das Armaturenbrett des Beifahrersitzes. Blieb nur noch das Motorrad übrig. Harry schaute sich um. Der Alte war bestimmt schon weg. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er noch im Wald herumlungerte. Also zog er seinen Zauberstab und steuerte auf das Fahrgerät zu. Mit einem Zauberspruch hexte er es auf Spielzeuggröße und mit einem weiteren machte er es so leicht. Das Spielzeug-Motorrad in der Tasche stieg er ins Auto und fuhr los.

Bis zu der kleinen Stadt in der er wohnte, war es nicht mehr weit. Endlich erschien seine Auffahrt im Lichtkegel und er bog ein. Harry stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus. Im Haus gegenüber dachte er, eine Bewegung im Fenster gesehen zu haben. Er zuckte die Schultern und öffnete die Hintertür, um Malfoy herauszuholen. Er nahm ihn Huckepack und stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß zu. Schwer beladen und auf wackeligen Beinen steuerte er die Haustür an. Als er davor stand, fiel ihm ein, dass er die Schlüssel im Auto stecken lassen hat. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Langsam ließ er Malfoy zu Boden gleiten und lehnte ihn gegen die Hauswand. Sein blonder Schopf kippte nach vorne. _Egal._ War schließlich nicht so, dass es Malfoy merken konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige lief zum Auto zurück und zog die Schlüssel. Beim umdrehen glaubte er erneut jemandem am Fenster gesehen zu haben, aber als er sich wieder umdrehte, war da niemand. Wahrscheinlich litt er wegen dem Alten auch noch an Verfolgungswahn. Endlich schloss er die Tür auf und schaltete den Lichtschalter an. Der Schein fiel auf Malfoys Kopf und Harry sah, dass er an der Stirn blutete. Er musste sich wohl beim Stoß verletzt haben. Na toll, jetzt konnte er sich auch noch um die Wunde kümmern. Hoffentlich hatte sich Malfoy sonst nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Denn dann hätte er den Salat.

Im Haus trug er Malfoy ins Wohnzimmer und legte ihn auf die Couch. Dann ging er in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf. Gewohnheitsmäßig erledigte er die meisten Hausarbeiten per Hand und nicht mit Magie. Harry ging wieder in den Flur und zog Schuhe und Jacke aus. Wo hatte er noch gleich die Einkäufe abgestellt? Eigentlich wollte er anfangen, sie zu verpacken, da er jetzt nichts besseres tun konnte, aber er konnte sie nicht finden. In der Hoffnung, dass sie im Auto sein könnten, schnappte er sich den Schlüssel und ging raus in die Kälte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wo er sie sonst gelassen hätte. Zuerst öffnete er den Kofferraum, aber der war leer. Dann sah er vorne beim Fahrer alles durch. Da war auch nichts. Das selbe Spiel auf der Rückbank. Und dann fiel es ihm ein. Die Geschenke lagen immer noch im Café. Wenn er Glück hatte. Wütend über sich selbst knallte er die Autotür zu und ging wieder ins Warme. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als noch mal hinzufahren, dachte er mit einem Blick auf den bewusstlosen Malfoy. Der sah aus, als würde er nur ein Nickerchen halten. Und vor allem, sah er wie ein normaler Mensch aus. Nicht wie der, den Harry kannte. Er betrachtete das Blut in Malfoys Gesicht. Es ließ ihn verletzbar und vor allem menschlich wirken, eigentlich so, wie er nicht war.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad und machte einen Waschlappen unter warmen Wasser nass. Dann setzte er sich auf den Boden vor Malfoy und wusch ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Es war nicht allzu viel und es schien auch schon aufgehört zu haben. Auf der Stirn war die Verletzung nur zu erkennen, wenn man genau hinsah. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass mal Malfoy bewusstlos in seinem Wohnzimmer liegen würde. Und überhaupt. Der ganze Abend wirkte für ihn immer noch ein bisschen unglaubwürdig.

Den blutigen Waschlappen brachte er zurück und machte ihn sauber. Dann ging er in die Küche und machte zwei Tassen heißen Tee. Er hatte gerade die Tasse für Malfoy auf den Tisch abgestellt und sich mit seiner eigenen gegenüber gesetzt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Merkwürdig. Wer würde so spät noch etwas von ihm wollen? Er stelle seine Tasse ab und ging zur Haustür. Dort sah er durch das Spion, konnte aber auf Grund der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. _Peinlich. _Wenn das jemand gesehen hätte. Dann klopfte es plötzlich. Ziemlich energisch und kraftvoll.

„Ja, wer ist da?", fragte Harry hinter der geschlossenen Tür.

„_Polizei. Aufmachen."_


	5. Erklärungsnot

Titel: No Choice – Keine Wahl

Version: Dezember 2007

Autor: XIProngsIX

E-Mail:

(ab) Band: zeitlich irrelevant

Kategorie: Romance, Story

Kapitel: 5/?

Ratings: PG

Pairing: Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Inhalt:** Unerwartet trifft Harry Malfoy nach einiger Zeit wieder. Sie könnten sich beide für einen neuen Anfang entscheiden. Ohne Verpflichtungen, Etiketten und Vorurteilen. Aber wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, hat er da eine Wahl?

Sonstiges: Ich hätte jetzt nicht erwartet, dass euch der Polizist so viele Sorgen macht xD

**WARNUNG:** OOT – SLASH FANFICTION

Disclaimer: Figuren gehören J.K.R., Schauplätze und Idee mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Erklärungsnot

„_Polizei. Aufmachen."_

Die Stimme war genauso energisch wie das Klopfen und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Harry fragte sich, was die Polizei von ihm wollen könnte und öffnete die Tür. Zum Vorschein kamen ein Polizist mittleren Alters mit dunklen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Er blickte ihn streng an.

„Ja, was gibt es?"

„Können wir reinkommen?", fragte der Polizist und Harry fiel auf, dass die Stimme eigentlich ganz sympathisch klang.

_Wir?_ Harry blickte hinter den Polizisten und sah eine alte Frau stehen. Es war seine Nachbarin im Haus gegenüber. Sie trug eine weite weite dunkle Hose und einen weißen Pulli. Ihre Haare grau, lockig und kurz. Für seinen Geschmack war sie etwas zu neugierig. Da machte es 'Klick' in seinem Kopf und Harry begann zu begreifen.

„Kommen Sie doch rein", bat Harry die beiden und öffnete die Tür weit.

„Möchten Sie mir jetzt sagen, was ich für Sie tun kann?"

„Allerdings, junger Mann. Ich dachte eigentlich, Sie seien nett und verantwortungsbewusst, aber anscheinend habe ich mich schwer in Ihnen getäuscht. Sie-"

„Moment. Ganz langsam und alles der Reihe nach", unterbrach der Polizist die alte Frau und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Mein Name ist Erpeldinger. Ihre Nachbarin kennen Sie vermutlich schon. Und Sie heißen?"

„Harry Potter."

„Nun, Mr. Potter, es hat sich ergeben, dass Miss Spinnings etwas vor Ihrem Haus beobachtet und mich daraufhin kontaktiert hat."

_Aha, also doch._

„Genau. Und zwar haben Sie-"

„Miss Spinnings, warum lassen Sie mich das hier nicht erledigen? Schließlich haben Sie mich doch extra deswegen geholt, nicht wahr?", fragte der Polizist nett, aber mit Nachdruck. Miss Spinnings gab sich unwillig geschlagen.

„Nehmen Sie das nicht persönlich, was ich Ihnen sagen werden, aber wir müssen so etwas nun mal nachgehen", wand sich der Polizist wieder an ihn.

„Miss Spinnings hat, wie ich bereits gesagt habe, einen gewissen Vorfall in ihrem Garten bemerkt. Sie berichtete, dass sie sah, wie sie nach Hause fuhren, parkten und jemanden aus dem Auto ins Haus trugen. Zwischendurch hätten Sie wohl etwas im Auto vergessen, weil Sie wieder zurückgingen. Dann haben Sie die Haustür geöffnet und das Licht eingeschaltet. Dabei fielen die Strahlen auf die Person und Miss Spinnings konnte Blut auf der Stirn erkennen. Anschließen sind Sie ins Haus gegangen, mit der Person und nach ein paar Minuten erneut zu Ihrem Auto gegangen sein. Dort haben Sie etwas gesucht, es vermutlich nicht gefunden und die Tür laut zugeschlagen."

Der Polizist legte eine Pause ein. „Ist das korrekt?"

„Ja", sagte Harry.

„Sie geben es auch noch zu, dass Sie einem unschuldigen Menschen das Leben genommen haben? Was sind Sie doch für ein... Ein Scheusal, das sind Sie!" Miss Spinnings war ganz außer sich und schnappte aufgeregt nach Luft.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", sagte Harry leicht genervt. Jetzt fing der Terz schon wieder an. „Ich habe niemanden umgebracht. Ich habe ihn nur ins Haus getragen." Eher würde ihn Malfoy umbringen.

„Oh, also haben Sie 'nur' versucht, einen Mord zu vertuschen!", rief sie noch aufgebrachter.

„Miss Spinnings, was habe ich Ihnen denn gesagt? Wenn es Sie zu sehr aufregt, muss ich Sie bitten, unser Gespräch zu verlassen, Ihrer Gesundheitwillen", mahnte sie Erpeldinger erneut. „Wenn es nicht so war, Mr. Potter, wie war es dann?"

„Nun, also...", stotterte Harry. Was soll er sagen? Er komme unmöglich die Wahrheit erzählen. Warum er nicht sofoert die Polizei gerufen habe, was mit dem Alten passiert sei, wo das Motorrad jetzt ist, warum er Malfoy nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat... Nein, so ging das wirklich nicht.

„Ich war in der Stadt gewesen, ich hatte ein neues Café entdeckt und wollte es ausprobieren. Als ich gehen wollte, aber ich einen alten Freund wiedergesehen, der schon getrunken hatte. Er...", Harry stockte.

„Er war mit dem Motorrad in der Stadt, aber wegen des Alkohols wollte er nach Hause laufen. Also habe ich ihm angeboten, ihn zu mir zu fahren, bis er den Rausch ausgeschlafen hat und dann würde ich ihn wieder in der Stadt absetzen. Unterwegs ist er aber eingeschlafen und ich wollte ihn nicht wecken. Das war... alles. Er liegt gerade im Wohnzimmer und ist so gesehen quicklebendig."

„Das hört sich alles sehr plausibel an, Mr. Potter, aber was haben Sie denn noch in Ihrem Wagen gesucht?", hakte der Polizist nach.

„Oh, ich war vorher noch einkaufen, Weihnachtsgeschenke. Ich glaube, ich habe sie in diesem Café liegen gelassen." Was auch der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Und das Blut?", kam es von seiner Nachbarin.

_Verflixt! _Wie sollte er das erklären?

„Wie, Blut? Da war keins." Harry betete, dass die Wunde wirklich nicht mehr zu sehen war. Wenn nichts zu sehen ist, musste er auch nichts erklären.

„Kein Blut? Ich habe es doch deutlich gesehen!", keifte sie.

_Warum muss ausgerechnet diese Frau auch so gute Augen haben?_, stöhnte Harry innerlich. Konnte Sie nicht genauso blind sein, wie alle anderen in ihrem Alter auch?

„Da war keins. Vielleicht fiel das Licht merkwürdig darauf oder so."

Wollen Sie mir etwa unterstellen, ich hätte es mir eingebildet?"

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Vielleicht sah es wirklich so aus, als ob es da _wäre_, obwohl nichts da _war_", sagte Harry leicht genervt.

„Genug", ergriff der Polizist wieder das Wort. „Ich würde mir Ihren Freund gerne mal ansehen."

„Hier entlang", sagte Harry und zeigte auf die Tür. Der Polizist schritt voraus. Als Harry ihm hinterherlief, sah er gerade noch, wie ihn Miss Spinnings anfunkelte. Eine böse Vorahnung beschlich ihn, dass sie es ihn für den Rest der Zeit in der er oder sie (hoffentlich nicht mehr lange) lebte, nicht leicht haben wird.

Im Wohnzimmer sah er den Polizisten über Malfoy gebeugt und unweigerlich hielt Harry die Luft an. Hoffentlich würde er es nicht bemerken, sonst hatte er wirklich Probleme. Erpeldinger richtete sich wieder auf und richtete sich an Harry.

„Er schläft tief und fest. Blut sehe ich auch nicht." Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid, dass wir diesen Aufstand gemacht haben."

„Kein Problem", antwortete Harry, ganz glücklich darüber, dass alles glatt über die Bühne gelaufen ist.

„Es passiert öfters, dass uns jemand anruft und meint, er hätte einen Mord beobachtet, der Nachbar sei der gesuchte Mörder, ein Psychopath und so weiter. Aber das trifft nur in den seltensten Fällen zu."

_Zum Beispiel in diesem,_ dachte Harry.

Hinter sich hörte er die Nachbarin schnauben.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, werde ich hier offensichtlich nicht mehr gebraucht. Gute Nacht", sagte sie schnippisch und rauschte hinaus.

Der Polizist kam auf ihn zu und bekundete ihm sein Mitleid.

„Ich hoffe, sie wird Ihnen nicht allzu viele Probleme bereiten", meinte er.

„Das hoffe ich auch", stimmte Harry mit einem Blick auf die zugeknallte Tür zu.

„Ich bringe Sie noch raus"; sagte er und ging vor. Er öffnete die Tür und der Polizist trat hinaus.

„Nochmals Entschuldigung", sagte er, „und noch einen angenehmen Abend."

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte Harry und schloss die Tür. Er ging zurück zum Wohnzimmer, um sich wieder auf den Sessel zu setzen. Hoffentlich hatte er jetzt wirklich seine Ruhe.

Er blickte zu Malfoy, der in seinem Motorradanzug immer noch so da lag und nicht wach war. Gerade, als er die Tasse an die Lippen setzte, fielen ihm zwei Dinge auf: Die andere Tasse war leer und Malfoy blickte ihn an.

„_Mein alter Freund."_


End file.
